What I've Got To Say
by R.J. Hastings
Summary: TADA! Come one come all, there are drabbles galore! Here is where I put all of what I've written into one whole pile of letters and words.
1. Finality

**Okay so this is sort of a drabble for well… you choose whatever show you want it to be for. I'll put this in the miscellaneous section so you can have the pleasure of choosing. I think this fits Ben 10 Alien Force the best. You know the whole Kevin x Gwen versus Kevin x Ben thing. I refuse to call it a controversy. That would be going too far, unless you guys have something to say. Oh and when I can I'll update more drabbles and this'll be a series or something like it. Ah, we'll see…**

* * *

**Drabble 1 : Finality…**

"_I hate you…_" She had said the words with such conviction back then. Her lithe form trembled slightly as she abused him verbally. Her red orange hair catching the dim light. Small, sun kissed hands clenching tightly. So tight in fact that her knuckles were white. Her harsh and cutting words echoed in the expanse of the warehouse. Despite this 'development, he had no pity for the girl. No remorse as she continued berating him. Lashing out with whatever words swam through her anger clouded mind. He simply inclined his head as acknowledgement. No other sounds were heard. Only her sorrowful rants and the buzzing of the light fixtures that hung above their heads.

He knew all of this - knew all of it was true, yet he had _needed_ it. _Wanted _it. Badly. The finality of her words is what let him move on. But it did leave him feeling the slightest bit broken.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is short. But the fact is that it's a **_**drabble**_**. So yeah…**

**Need I go on? Yes, very angsty but I needed a change of pace.  
**


	2. Haven't You Noticed?

**Hello readers. Sorry about this. I am LAZY, who isn't? I mean seriously what _normal_ teenager isn't a procrastinator? Okay moving on. I have decided to post drabbles that may or may not relate to each other. All of them will be form different animes and shows that I deem - let's just say interesting enough to catch my eye and make it into this 'fic'. Books will be included, therefore plots will branch out to lots of 'stuff'. Personally I think this fits the Reborn anime best. After all Gokudera smokes like salmon over a hot fire don't he? A bit of TYL 8018 in here for ya's.  
**

* * *

**Haven't You Noticed?:**

"Haven't you noticed?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. He stared at me for the longest time before narrowing his eyes, his pale hands trapping his cup in a vice like grip.

"Noticed what?" I asked finally. I heard him growl. He pushed himself off from his chair and looked at me, arms crossed over his chest and an unlit cigarette hanging slack in his mouth. I smiled. No words could convey my amusement, so I went for the dopey grin that I was expected to sport.

"Moron, haven't you noticed how that bastard's been in such a good mood lately?" He said as I rose my coffee mug to my mouth. I didn't choke or splutter. I knew he'd catch on sooner or later. That _bastard_ as he so eloquently put _had_ been in a good mood lately. If we ever passed in the halls he merely looked away instead of 'biting us to death' as he so elaborately claimed.

"Really? I didn't notice any changes." I said chuckling. He had changed, if slightly. He'd gotten taller and if possible slimmer. Maybe it had to do with all of the _exercise_ he'd been engaged in recently. To think that ten years ago, he would have 'disciplined' me for not wearing my tie properly. But now, oh God now... no words did him justice.

"Idiot, he doesn't say a fucking word when I pass him in the corridors." I grinned up at him. My eyes closing on reflex.

"Well, considering you're you and he's himself, wouldn't that be a good thing?" He didn't take that well. He slammed his mug onto the oak table - gladly he had finished his beverage - and glared at me.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean!" At that moment to the double meeting room doors opened and our Boss entered, another man clad in a similar black suit following silently behind him.

"Need I remind you that this is a meeting room and not a high school courtyard." A light, musical voice cut in. My 'friend' gulped.

"S-sorry!!" He nearly screamed my ear off, and rushed back to his seat. I drained the last of my not so refreshing refreshment and regarded the other man with a knowing smile and a slight nod. He merely look at me and inclined his head, then took his seat beside me.

"Alright then, does anyone have something to say before I go on?" The Boss queried. I leaned back in my leather chair and smiled again.

"What can we do about making the living quarters a little more 'private'?"

* * *

**Yeah, privacy should be number one on your priority list buddy. Ah, alright so review and add to favourites if you like what you read. *Recommendation* Story Alert to prevent the numerous prospects of checking and ending up disappointment because of no new updates of this fic. I post when I can so wait for it and check or just wait for an e-mail stating another chapter's arrival.... LOWL I bet all of you know what I meant by 'privacy'.... I'll let your imagination fester over the idea. *insert evil laugh here***


	3. Taking it in

**So here we are, another little drabble. Yeah I know I suck at updating but do really want me to enlighten you with details about my life or do you want to get on with it? Alright then here we go…**

**Taking it all in:**

* * *

Sometimes it's easy. Easy to forget all that's happened. All of the after effects, and changes. But then sometimes it's hard. Hard to forget. Hard to throw away bits of your past, so that you can move on. So that you can try and start over. And sometimes, no matter how much you want to remember, the memories and thoughts you had at that time - they elude you. Mock you as they drift farther and farther away. Slipping through dry fingers and spreading out, perhaps to never return.

But sometimes, you just have to take it in. As a last effort I guess….

* * *

**So please review if you like this. It's a bit, dark, if you can call it that. Then again what can you call this?**


	4. Chances

**So here's some more. I felt like writing at least two while I was still awake enough to do so. Hell how awake would **_**you**_** be at three something in the morning? Okay let's just get on with it or I might end up collapsing at my laptop, and then where would we be?**

* * *

Chances:

They say life is all about chances. The so-called thrill of taking risks and all that. But I disagree. I was one of them once. A risk taker - a fool. I made rash decisions and outlandish choices and look where that's gotten me. My own personal Limbo. Worse than Hell and yet somehow sweeter than Heaven. A promise of both and yet the taste of a curse still lingers in my mouth as if it were the first days of when I achieved this state. Being stuck here is better than what I thought I would get, but still - it hurts. The wound is still raw and festering. I took a chance, a chance with you and I struck out. I lost, got rejected and the list could go on. Yet I'm fine, for the most part. The most delicious thing will be to hear that you arrived here.

It might take a while, but hey, I'll take a chance and wait.

* * *

**My second - or third? - attempt at angst. I feel different when I write these. It's a good feeling, or maybe I'm just playing both sides. Sadism and masochism walk hand in hand is what I say. **


	5. Answers

**So my hints on what book or anime or show this happen to be for are not always so subtle. Yes I know being blatantly obvious can sometimes be welcome, but still. Vague details and unfinished sentences can leave readers begging for more. I doubt thought that anyone will care since this is in fact a simple authors note. So without further adieu, here we go.**

* * *

**Answers:**

Sometimes, it seems as if he has all the answers. A quick reply to a curious inquiry or a lengthy monologue filled with big words and whimsical theories to silence a boasting foe. But then I remember that he's only a kid. Sure he will grow old, and then eventually die. But I still wonder, will anyone be there to ask the boy if he has ever loved? And then more thoughts enter my already addled mind. Will someone be there to grow old with him? To be there to stick with him while on one of his adventures, or to be there to wipe away tears that only show themselves when he sees fit?

So as I stand here in the doorway, watching him type away at the keys of an expensive laptop, I wonder. If someone does come by to ask him all those questions, will he answer them?

* * *

**So guess what this was for. Many hints have been laid out, or rather typed out for you. Type up a review and see if you can give me the right answer. Please review…**


End file.
